


North

by yeaka



Series: Compass [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis goes through his lovers.





	North

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are counterparts in this “series”, but they’re all standalone. Theoretically the series is over, but I might do a few more with other characters?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis loves all his boys. 

Every one of them is different, their relationships unique, but they’re all special in their own right, and Noctis couldn’t pick one over the other if his life depended on it. Sometimes it feels like his life _does_ depend on them. His shield, his advisor, and his best friend: they’re all vital parts of him that he couldn’t do without. 

Well, he _could_. He did, when he was little, and it felt like Gladiolus hated him, Ignis barely tolerated him, no one would talk to him like a normal person at school, and his own father felt like a distant ship sailing away. But that might’ve all been in his head. He knows now that Gladiolus always cares for him, even when they fight, Ignis always loved him in some way, and Prompto was just waiting to feel _good enough._ They’re all better than good enough. They’re the stars that light his sky, and he’s more grateful than any of them will ever know.

But that doesn’t mean he’ll eat vegetables for them, and he scoops the salad off his plate and onto Ignis’ at the restaurant. He should’ve just ordered waffles—they never come with crazy sides. Ignis lets out an exasperated sigh but doesn’t bother to fight him. It’s one of those rare times where they’ve all managed to get together, and there’s no sense ruining it with a hopeless argument that never gets them anywhere. 

Gladiolus quips about Ignis putting Noctis in his place, but Prompto mercifully stays out of it. Noctis steals slices of his pancakes in between bites of eggs. Ignis eats his salad like a trooper and Gladiolus eats enough for three. When their bubbly waitress checks in on them, Noctis can’t tell which one of them her flirtatious remarks are directed at. It doesn’t matter, because they’re all coming home with him. 

Or at least, he thinks that, until Prompto bemoans an upcoming school project he has to work on, Gladiolus gets a text from Iris, and Ignis claims that Noctis needs to do his paperwork free of distractions. Noctis _always_ has paperwork. He’s sullen when he leaves the restaurant, hoping to guilt someone into accompanying him home, but Prompto forcibly hugs him until he can’t help grinning again. Ignis still drives him home. 

He spends the rest of Sunday doing boring things he doesn’t want to do. He wonders if his father would be proud of him for getting on it, or dismayed to know what he’d rather be doing instead. 

Monday is much the same, minus boys and brunch. He meets his tutor at the university and suffers for hours. He survives by texting Prompto under his desk. He wants Prompto afterwards. He wants Prompto always. He starts off talking about those three platinum trophies they’re struggling with on their joint profile, then devolves into how much he wants Prompto’s mouth on his dick. Prompto answers with selfies that makes his mouth water. 

But Prompto has work, and he comes home to Ignis cleaning his apartment and demanding he get through last Friday’s council reports. He says he’ll do it if Ignis puts on a skimpier cleaning costume, but that only earns him a glare, so he shuts up and does his work. He’s immensely annoyed when he finished at ten o’clock and Ignis won’t stay.

He’s immensely grateful for Ignis on Tuesday anyway, because Ignis is the one that takes the sting out of the Citadel. Noctis hates his office there, hates having to report to grizzly old men that all look down on him, hates being waited on hand-and-foot by strangers that think he’s larger than life. He works from home whenever he can, but sometimes the office can’t be helped. At least Ignis takes pity on him and wordlessly joins him on the way up to his appointment.

They hold hands in the elevator. Noctis knows he has to behave in public. But sometimes he needs small gestures to connect to the people he loves, and squeezing Ignis’ palm is his way of saying _thank you._

Ignis was his first. Noctis had a crush on him for years. It wasn’t any one sudden thing, but a long build up of all the different things that make Ignis so attractive. Ignis was a scrawny, plain child, but a trim, cute teenager. By the time Noctis graduated high school, Ignis was _hot_.

And Ignis somehow gets more irresistible over time, with tighter clothes and tauter muscles and little touches like his hidden garters and skull necklace. Walking into the apartment, Noctis can’t help pulling Ignis in to connect their mouths. 

Ignis indulgently kisses him back, swiping in and out of his mouth before eventually pulling away. Noctis wants more and follows Ignis all the way to the kitchenette. He hovers nearby as Ignis smoothly falls into the familiar routine of him cooking dinner for the both of them. He makes the best dinners, even though he does sometimes use ingredients Noctis hates. Noctis still appreciates the gesture. Noctis recognizes and adores how domestic it is, the two of them already living like they’ve been married for years. 

They sit at the table and talk about work while they eat. Noctis resists being on his phone. He seduces Ignis by just reveling in Ignis’ company more than anyone else could, and then he pulls Ignis to his bedroom, and Ignis melts in his hands. 

He makes love to Ignis, worshiping every centimeter of Ignis’ gorgeous body as he drives deep inside his lover. Ignis arches and moans so beautifully, touching Noctis back and holding on. They join together like they were born for it. Sometimes Noctis thinks the Astrals really did make Ignis just for him. When Ignis whispers those three words in his ear, Noctis is overcome. 

He finishes and slumps down, cocooning around Ignis with their bodies still connected. It takes a moment for him to recover enough to bring Ignis off, but he does; he never wants to leave Ignis unsatisfied. Ignis seems as deeply fulfilled as him and scatters lazy kisses along his forehead, the two of them too spent for words. 

Ignis stays the night, which is great, because Noctis always sleeps the best when he’s snuggled up against someone he loves. Ignis fits there perfectly. 

Ignis drives him to the Citadel in the morning, and the suffering resumes. He risks slapping Ignis’ behind when they pass each other in an empty hall, but Ignis coolly informs Noctis that he’ll be training with Gladiolus later, so Noctis had better not get himself riled up. Noctis texts Gladiolus an angry face and the word ‘traitor’ before hitting up Prompto, who’ll be off early but is still stuck at work. Noctis has another study session anyway.

Except his tutor calls in sick, so his lesson’s postponed, and he manages to sneak out to the convenience store just as Prompto’s shift is ending. Prompto looks too cute in his apron. Noctis is tempted to follow him into the backroom and fuck him right up against the supply closet, but the manager is on the floor and Noctis knows they shouldn’t risk doing that again.

Once Prompto’s properly changed into his casual clothes—a sleeveless black shirt and skinny jeans that make his ass look delectable—they head out into the busy streets of downtown Insomnia. The rest of their day is wasted on just hanging out—popping in and out of nerdy stores and racking up used games and collectables. They’re constantly stopping so Prompto can take pictures. Noctis used to hate the flashing lights of inquisitive cameras, but he smiles for Prompto’s with genuine happiness. Sometimes he goes through Prompto’s shared album of them dicking around, and he can’t believe that’s _him_ having so much fun. His life used to be so dull. 

He always has so much fun with Prompto that it’s no wonder he fell. When Noctis first met the thin, bubbly, freckled blond, he hadn’t meant to find anything more than someone to talk to. But Prompto sucked him in, and he couldn’t _not_. He never regrets crossing that line. Prompto’s still his best friend, but he’s also the boyfriend Noctis would’ve once killed to have. 

When it’s gotten so dark out that the streetlights are on and most businesses are closed, they head back to Prompto’s house. It’s a real effort not to kiss Prompto on the subway ride there. They do kiss on the doorstep, though quick and careful. He’s still the prince, and he’s reminded all the time that he’s not _supposed_ to be this lucky.

Inside, they would start making out, except Prompto’s parents are in the dining room talking over work notes. Prompto sheepishly admits he forgot, but it’s too late to head back to Noctis’ place. Prompto’s parents welcome Noctis with open arms. Noctis wonders if he should leave Prompto with them, since they’re so rarely around, but Prompto won’t let go of Noctis’ hand. They excuse themselves to Prompto’s room and fuck like rabbits with the radio turned all the way up. 

He takes Prompto, is taken in return, in every position and every corner of the little room until Noctis can’t even stay up on his knees anymore and Prompto’s breathing harder than a new recruit sparring with Gladiolus. Neither has anything left anyway. They’re sticky and sweaty and gross but still lie side by side and fondle each other in the afterglow. It feels _right_.

He’d stay, but that would raise awkward questions in the morning, and Prompto has plans tomorrow. So he texts Ignis, who faithfully arrives. Noctis sneaks out while Prompto’s parents are sleeping, and Prompto kisses him goodbye at the door. 

Thursday and Friday are nothing but work, studies, and workouts that leave him too boneless even for sex, but he gets through it by pestering everyone about a fishing trip on Saturday. After some convincing, they give in. Gladiolus comes over on Friday night with all his gear, figuring it’ll save Ignis a trip in the morning. Obviously Ignis will have to drive them out of Insomnia. Gladiolus is an okay but too tense driver, Noctis would probably just fall asleep at the wheel, and no one wants to let Prompto try ever again. Ignis says he doesn’t mind. Sometimes Noctis thinks Ignis can’t _not_ be responsible.

Gladiolus will be just as useful once they get to the secluded cabin they’re renting out. He comes with an enormous duffle bag of fishing gear and an even bigger one of camping stuff, even though they won’t really be camping. They can only afford to be gone for two days. Noctis doesn’t complain, because he likes the way Gladiolus looks when he’s “roughing it.” He shows up in sweats hanging low off his hips and a tank top so tiny that Noctis can see the seams ripping at the edges. It shows the indents of his nipples. Noctis stares for a few seconds before he steps back from the door and lets his shield in. 

He got Gladiolus last. He can still remember the exact moment he realized Gladiolus was fucking Ignis, and worse, the first time he walked in on Gladiolus pounding Prompto in the showers. His gut twisted with jealousy. After all, Gladiolus is _his_ shield, and he should have access to that gigantic dick before anyone else. 

Gladiolus was an asshole at first, not wanting to get in trouble for fucking his prince whilst still undressing Noctis with his eyes. But enough riling up and Gladiolus snapped, and now _no one_ fucks Noctis as hard as Gladiolus does. Gladiolus can leave him limp and shivering for days. 

He can’t afford that before their trip, where he wants to be relatively awake, so instead they share a chill instant noodle dinner and play some video games. There’s no room to spar in Noctis’ apartment, but they still get into that mindset, so they play a fighting game instead. Noctis loses, much to his annoyance, and he blows Gladiolus as penance. Gladiolus snickers and runs thick fingers through his hair. Gladiolus is thankfully still, but even without the frantic humping that Prompto would do, Noctis still struggles, because Gladiolus is just that _big_. It hurts his jaw, but it’s worth it. He has to stop before Gladiolus has come. 

He pulls off just to climb onto Gladiolus’ lap. He fingers himself open with the lube kept on the bottom rung of the coffee table, then rides his shield’s gigantic cock until he’s seeing stars.

They come all over each other, ruining the couch, but that’s a problem for later. Noctis is too tired to care. Sleeping with Gladiolus always exhausts him in the best way possible. 

When they’ve come down enough, Gladiolus collects Noctis in his arms and stands up. He carries Noctis to the bedroom, strips him down the rest of the way and tucks him in. Noctis reaches out and pulls Gladiolus under the covers with him. He really does feel safe with Gladiolus. He’s always the most secure when he’s in Gladiolus’ arms. He couldn’t imagine having any other shield. 

They’re still draped over each other when Gladiolus’ phone wakes them up in the morning. Gladiolus gets up to go shower, trying to drag Noctis with him, but Noctis’ ass is sore and he doesn’t want to move. He stays in bed until Prompto shows up to flop down on his mattress. Ignis starts picking out his clothes, informing him the car’s outside. 

Gladiolus gripes that they could’ve had a quickie. Prompto offers to fill in, and when Gladiolus asks with him or Noctis, Prompto says either’s good. Ignis lets out a long-suffering sigh.

Noctis lets them drag him out of bed, and then the four of them are driving off, ready for the weekend.


End file.
